Dark to light and back again
by thegirlofmanymoods
Summary: sequel: When light turns to darkness. Sakura & Tenten have escaped Sasuke & Neji but the pair find them with the intention of getting their mates back. However the girls don't plan on returning with them. Discontinued. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here's the sequel, finally!**

What happened since they left …

It has been five months since their leave.

_What happened in those five months..._

_Sakura and Tenten became dissatisfied with Mist so they left to live in the Hidden Waterfall Village because it had more opportunities for sports and colleges. Ino and Hinata remained in Mist._

_Sakura is now dating Kiba and she and Tenten work in a restaurant. Sakura, Hinata, and Ino are 16 and Tenten is 17. Sakura is beginning to think her life can be normal again…_

"Sakura come on, were going to be late,'' a girl called to Sakura.

"I'm coming Kira,'' Sakura told the girl, taking her textbook from her locker and joining the brown haired girl to their history class.

"Why do we even need to know the history of the U.S anyway? We don't even live there,'' complained Kira.

"Well, I guess it's because they sometimes have to learn our history, so it's only fair that we learn theirs,'' Sakura guessed.

"Still it's so boring,'' Kira complained.

"I know,'' Sakura replied as they walked into their history class and took a seat at their table next to Hilie, who was reading the textbook furiously.

"Cay, so the Boston Tea Party was 1773, or was it 1804. No wait! Wasn't that the war they had with Canada, arg! I'm so gonna flunk the test!'' Hilie wailed, hitting her head on the table.

"Relax Hilie, the test is on Friday,'' Sakura told her.

"Oh…right!'' Hilie said in relief.

"I still say it's pointless to learn this stuff,'' mumbled Kira.

"Class take your seats, and settle down,'' Iruka called to everyone.

"Yesterday we talked about the American Industrial Revolution, when the U.S became one of the top industrial countries in the world along with Germany. Today we'll be discussing how the American Industrial Revolution differed from the British Industrial Revolution. So get into groups and read pages 125 to 130 of your text book,'' he instructed.

The class slowly took out their textbooks and began reading. A while later Iruka walked over to their table and asked. "Sakura, please tell me two reasons why the American Industrial Revolution differed from the British Industrial Revolution."

"The British population was more eager to work, even if the conditions were rotten, but the Americans weren't so eager to work and in the U.S railways made a huge difference and in Britain they didn't make much of a difference,'' Sakura answered.

"Very good Sakura,'' Iruka answered. Then he went over to another table.

Kira took out a notepad and began drawing a picture of a dark angel. "You should really go in art,'' Sakura told her, looking over her shoulder at the drawing.

"No,'' Kira answered calmly.

"Why not? It would be easy marks for you,'' Hilie reasoned, looking up from her book.

"Because I only like drawing, in art you have to do other crap like sculpting,'' Kira explained.

"Hey sculpting isn't that bad,'' Sakura argued.

"That's your opinion,'' Kira countered, not looking up from her drawing.

Finally, the block was over and it was lunch. "Finally it's over,'' Kira told Sakura and Hilie.

"History's not that bad. Not as bad as physics anyway,'' Hilie told her.

Kira thought for a moment and said. "Yeah, I'll give it that."

"You better, physics is freakin hard!'' Hilie remarked, dumping her stuff in her locker.

"Then why did you take it?" Sakura asked.

"Parents made me,'' Hilie explained."Just like the rest of my options, bio, Spanish, as if I'm ever going to need that, computers, and chemistry."

"And to think I was complaining about my calculus,'' Sakura remarked.

"Yeah, it sucks having parents that care about your future about three times more than the average person,'' Hilie admitted as they went to sit with Tenten, Kiba, Healia, and Haku).

Sakura took her seat next to Kiba and Tenten. "How was history?'' Kiba asked Sakura as he put his arm around her.

"Boring as usual,'' Sakura told him.

"Well at least you have me to liven up your life,'' Kiba teased.

"You're pathetic,'' Sakura told him in a teasing tone.

"I know,'' Kiba answered.

"So what classes do you guys have left today?'' Healia asked.

"English and drama,'' Sakura told her.

"English and bio,'' Kira replied in a tone that showed she didn't like it (the only class she liked was outdoor ed because that was a prep free class).

"Bio and Spanish,'' Hilie told them.

"Me and Tenten both have math and basketball,'' Healia announced.

"I have computers and art,'' Haku said happily.

"So they all suck,'' proclaimed Kira.

"Hey don't you want to know what I have?'' Kiba asked offended.

"Not really,'' Kira told him automaticly.

Akamaru barked softly on Kiba's lap and sounded kind of hurt.

Sakura reached over and petted Akamaru. "You know we were just kidding." She turned to Kira and said. "I don't think all of them suck, I like the classes I have."

Changing the subject, Hilie spoke up. "Sakura, did you see the movie Saw 4 yet?''

"Yep,'' Sakura told her."Tenten and I saw it on Saturday."

"I haven't seen it yet, is it good?'' asked Kiba.

"Surprisingly,'' Kira answered. Everyone looked at her surprised; she rarely ever gave movies a good review.

"Oh,'' Sakura said. "I just remembered.'' She reached into her bag and pulled out a doggy treat."I brought this for Akamaru."

Akamaru wagged his tail happily as Sakura gave him the treat. "You spoil him,'' Kiba told her in a nagging voice.

"I know,'' Sakura admitted, sighing. Then the bell rang.

"Walk you to your next class,'' Kiba offered as Sakura got her books from her locker.

"Kiba your class is on the other side of the school and you know how Hirashi hates it when your late,'' Sakura reminded him.

"I know,'' he said disappointingly, then asked."Can I at least have a goodbye kiss?''

"You know I do not like doing that in public,'' she reminded him.

"Fine,'' he replied sadly. Then with lightning speed he pecked her on the lips then started walking away before she could react saying. "Bye."

Sakura walked into her English class and took a seat next to Kira. "I don't see why we bother coming in only five minutes late, Kakashi always comes in later then us,'' complained Kira.

"I know. You'd think that out of all people coming late the teacher wouldn't be one of them,'' Sakura agreed.

They talked a bit more till Kakashi finally came. "Sorry I'm late guys,'' he apologized."Today we're going to continue studying Shakespeare's classic, Romeo and Juliet, so take your novels and read the next chapter. Afterwards, I have some comprehension questions for you."

After the class Sakura walked over to drama where she sat next to Kana and Kiba, who only went in drama because he didn't want Sakura to go in any parts where she had to kiss any guy except him.

"Sakura do you have the script for Midsummer night's dream? I lost mine,'' Kana asked.

Sakura smiled. "Yep." Then she gave her friend the script.

Kana looked at her part and whispered. "Thanks." And gave it back just as the teacher was walking in.

"Hello everyone,'' Kurena told everyone as she entered the class."Today were going to work on the costumes and going over the roles of Midnight Summer's Dream,'' she announced.

Sakura got out her part as Hermia, Kiba got out his part as Lysander, and Kana looked off of Sakura's, and they began practicing.

After the bell Kiba turned to her and asked. "Do you want to hang out with me on Friday?''

Sakura tried to think of anything she had on Friday then replied. "Sure, do you want me to come to your house?''

"Yep,'' Kiba replied grinning. Akamaru barked in happiness. Sakura petted him before telling Kiba goodbye and heading out the door.

After getting her books she met Tenten outside and they skateboarded to their jobs at a restaurant where they worked as kitchen helpers.

"Hey guys,'' Taya, their boss greeted them.

"Hi,'' Sakura and Tenten both replied to the black haired lady. Then they began helping the chefs, loading the dishwashers, preparing orders, etc.

Finally, it was over and they quickly skateboarded went back to their apartment. They made it back in record timing. Ten minutes.

Sakura immediately went to her bedroom to dump out her backpack, and then checked her computer for messages from Ino and Hinata. There weren't any.

Sakura then quickly did her homework and went to watch a movie with Tenten.

Before the movie started Tenten spoke up, almost nervously. That was odd."I think Haku's going to ask me out."

"What makes you think that?'' Sakura asked.

"Well, Healia says that he always looks at me like he really likes me and that he always talks about me at home,'' Tenten answered.

"Do you like him?'' Sakura asked.

"Yes. He's smart, gentle, caring, artistic… everything Neji wasn't,'' Tenten answered. Then both of them froze a bit at the mention of his name.

"You know, even though, I know we left them... I feel like they're coming to get us and whenever I wake up in the morning I feel like he's going to be right beside,'' Tenten admitted quietly.

"I still sometimes feel like that too,'' Sakura admitted."Don't worry Tenten they're not coming back,'' Sakura assured Tenten.

After they watched the movie Sakura went to bed feeling confidant in what she told Tenten. Too bad she was wrong.


	2. scared

Sasuke finished drinking out of the girl then dumped her on the ground. He started at the girl at disgust; she had been a fan girl of his. Ever since Sakura had left he had to get used to drinking out of this type of people.

"That was the last time,'' he thought, and a smirk crossed his face. Tomorrow he, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru were going to get their mates.

"Hey Hinata,'' Ino called from her bedroom in their apartment.

"Yes?'' Hinata asked, not looking up from the computer screen.

"Is there an email from Tenten and Sakura yet?'' she called.

"I'm just checking now,'' Hinata answered back as she did, she smiled to herself; thanks to Sakura, she only stuttered when she was nervous.

She hit the button that said emails and waited a few seconds for all the updates to get on. Sure enough, there was an email from Sakura.

"Yes there is,'' Hinata called back.

"Great,'' Ino answered, coming out to check. Ino was getting ready for a date so she was in an orange dress and she was currently putting up her hair.

Hinata clicked on the message and they read it.

_"Hay Hinata and Ino, this is Tenten. Sakura would have emailed you but she's on a date with Kiba tonight. Anyway, before she left, Sakura asked me to say to Ino to have a good date with Roya and to try to stay with him for more then a week. I'm really happy right now because the results for the basket ball team just came out and I'm on it (Sakura asked me why I was surprised)._

_Bye, Tenten_

Hinata pressed the reply button and started writing, also paying attention to what Ino told her too write.

_"Hey Sakura and Tenten. Good job on making the basketball team Tenten! Sakura's right, you shouldn't have been surprised. Ino told me to tell Sakura that dating Roya for more then a week is highly unlikely; he flirts too much with other girls. I hope Sakura has a good date._

_Bye, Hinata and Ino_

Hinata was about to turn off the computer when they heard a sound that made them both freeze. "Hey Hinata,''.

It was Naruto's voice. It was coming from outside. They looked at each other in fear.

Hinata was the first one to come out the trance. "I have to do something,'' she thought desperately. She typed rapidly on the computer

_"The vampires have come back!''_

She barely pressed send and turned off the email when the door flew open and Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke emerged.

"Hinata!'' Naruto called, wrapping his arms around her body, which was currently shaking in fear.

"Hey Ino,'' Shikamaru told Ino, nearing her. She was barely coming out of her trance. His eyes narrowed at her and he asked. "why are you dressed up?''

"I'I had a date,'' she managed to say.

His face showed anger "you don't anymore,'' he told her.

"Where are Sakura and Tenten?'' Sasuke demanded to know.

"N-not h-here,'' Hinata stuttered.

"We can see that,'' Sasuke snapped.

"Hay! Don't be mean to Hinata teme!'' Naruto called to him, clutching Hinata.

"Oh sorry Ino would you be so kind as to tell us where they are,'' Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"N-no way,'' she told him, with fear in her eyes.

"Ino, don't be troublesome and just tell him,'' Shikamaru told her, rolling his eyes.

Ino was scared. Sasuke was obviously angry and annoyed and Neji staring at her in a way that demanded information, too have two vampires furious at you was very horrific. "They moved,'' she told them nervously.

Sasuke's and Neji's eyes narrowed "where did they move to?'' Sasuke asked.

Ino bit her lip. Feeling a tiny bit sorry for her Shikamaru suggested. "Why not check the computer? If they did move they would keep some communication."

Hinata and Ino both froze. "Try it,'' Sasuke commanded.

"Troublesome,'' Shikamaru mumbled as he checked the computer. Within ten minutes he had found the city they were at.

"Waterfall,'' he told Sasuke and Neji, he handed Sasuke a piece of paper that showed the city, and the name of their high school.

"Take Ino and Hinata back. Neji and I will get Sakura and Tenten,'' Sasuke commanded.

"Oh, just to warn you, Hinata and Ino just sent a message to them saying that we're back,'' Shikamaru warned as they left.

"Setbacks,'' Sasuke thought as he and Neji returned to their car and started to drive away.

After about five minutes Neji spoke up. "Sasuke, I have an idea."

"Yes?'' Sasuke answered, looking at him.

'What if we don't just simply barge in like we just did with Ino and Hinata,'' Neji asked.

"Why not?'' Sasuke asked.

"Well they're bound to fight back and that would definitely get some unwanted attention and since Hinata and Ino sent them an email, they'll know we're coming after them and they'll prepare for it,'' Neji explained.

"So what do you propose we do?'' Sasuke asked.

"What if we pretend to be new students entering their high school? That would catch them of guard and they can't do anything about it at their school. And as a bonus, we could find out if there are any guys they have an attachment to. We have more then enough money to rent an apartment and we could get Shikamaru to make us some documents,'' Neji offered.

Sasuke smirked. "Good idea, let's do that."

Sakura and Kiba were currently watching a movie at Kiba's house.

"This movie is so boring,'' Kiba complained.

"I like it,'' Sakura argued.

"Do you know what would make it better?'' he asked, going to closer to her.

"You being quiet,'' she answered, knowing what he was planning.

"Very funny,'' he told her.

She was going to comment but then he put his lips on hers in a playful kiss. She, knowing that he was going to do this, pushed a bit away from him, breaking the kiss and giving him an expectant look.

He pretended to pout, then kissed her again, this time holding her waist and flipping her so that he was on top of her. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She decided to tease him so she kept her mouth shut. He tickled her sides and she giggled. He took this opportunity to sliped his tongue in. It went on like this for about five minutes.

Then Sakura's cell phone went off. It was on vibrate so Kiba jumped off her when it went off. Sakura laughed a bit then opened it. It was a text from Tenten.

She frowned as she read it. Then she looked at Kiba and said. "It's Tenten she says she has something really important to tell me and I have to get back now."

"Dang it,'' Kiba said, sitting down on the floor.

"Oh get over it,'' she told him, she put her phone back in her pocket and went to the door.

"Bye,'' he told her, opening the door for her.

Sakura blinked once, she didn't even see him move. "See yeah,'' she told him.

Sakura was back in the apartment she shared with Tenten within ten minutes. Tenten looked really scared.

"What's wrong?'' Sakura asked, her voice was filled with concern. Tenten pointed to the computer. An email from Hinata and Ino was on it. Sakura looked at it "_The vampires have come back!"._

Sakura looked at Tenten with frightened eyes. "I thought we'd never have to see them again,'' Tenten said, shaking.

"Neither did I,'' Sakura whispered, hugging her sides as she remembered what Sasuke nearly did to her.

"What do we do now?'' Tenten asked.

Sakura looked down. "I don't know.''


	3. in biology class

For a while neither girl moved. After what felt like an eternity, but was really only a few seconds, Tenten looked down sadly "I really don't want to move again. I like it here. For heaven's sake I just got on the basketball team,"

"I know," Sakura replied sadly. This really sucked, just when life was going good again. What she was really going to miss were the people they met here. Haku, Kira, Hilie, Healia, and especially Kiba. They shouldn't have to leave all of them just because of some psychotic vampires. That thought made her look up. Why should they leave? There were here, and here they would stay. They weren't going to move, not again. "You know what? We're not going to leave, we'll stay where we are."

Tenten looked up, surprise evident in her eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah," Sakura explained, "I mean think about it. They aren't worth leaving this place. And we can always fight back if they tried to take us."

Tenten slowly began to grin, "Yeah!" she threw a punch into the air, "We can so take them!"

They stood there grinning like idiots for a while until Tenten asked slowly, "Umm, what do you think we should do now?"

Sakura put on a thinking pose. She hadn't thought of that. "Umm, I guess it's getting kind of late. Go to sleep I guess."

So they went to sleep and surprisingly when they woke up they weren't faced with Sasuke and Neji. During the weekend they waited but still nothing happened. After a while decided to stop waiting and went to see a movie with Kiba, and Haku. Aside from that, nothing significant took place during their weekend.

* * *

**Monday**

Sakura and Tenten got up like usual. But right before they left Tenten motioned for Sakura to stop. "What is it?" Sakura asked with confusion.

Tenten grinned, "I was going to tell you at school but I couldn't hold it in any longer. At the movie Haku asked me out. We're dating now!"

Sakura squealed and hugged Tenten, "That's awesome!"

After the brief celebration they quickly skateboarded to school. Fortunately they lived rather close to the school so it didn't take them a long time. As they neared the school they went up to Kiba, Haku, Kira, Healia, and Hilie who were all near the far side of the school. They got off of their boards and walked over to them.

Sakura watched as Tenten walked over to Haku who blushed and shyly put his arm around her. So cute. Then she walked over beside Kiba, "Hey." she told everyone. Everyone either mumbled or spoke a "hi" back and she felt Kiba wrap an arm around her and bring her closer to him.

"Why hey there," she told him jokingly, placing her arm around his waist. He tried to lean in and kiss but she pulled away laughing, "Dude, PDA."

He looked down sadly at her and pouted, "aww."

Sakura sighed and kissed his cheek, "You know, one of these days that is not going to work."

Kiba grinned and planted a kiss on her lips, "And I shall be dreading that day, but for now, I'll take my chances."

"Here we go again," Kira sighed.

Sakura looked at her and laughed. She was about to comment, but Kiba beat her too it, "Just because you're jealous, does not mean you have to criticize."

Kira made a gagging noise and the bell rang. They all left to go to their separate classes. Sakura went over to her locker and casually put in her skateboard and took out her notes, not noticing that she was being watched.

She went over to the biology classroom and sat down beside Kiba, who was currently scuffing up Akamaru's fur. "Ready for the test today?" she asked him.

He stopped and looked at her with surprise in his eyes, "We have a test?"

She rolled her eyes. "I take that as a no." By now she was used to him acting like this.

Tsunade, the biology teacher, walked into the classroom, "Alright class today we have a test that will take up most of the class time we have for today. But before we get to that I want to inform you all that we have a new student today. Sasuke Uchiha."

Low and behold, Sasuke walked in the room. Sakura felt herself gasp. Oh god. She was not expecting this at all. If she wasn't already sitting down she would have fallen down. He stopped to look at her and looked like he was about to grin but as soon as he saw how close she was to Kiba he scowled and his eyes darkened. If she had looked over she would have seen that Kiba was pretty much growling at him. But she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at Sasuke. And all the strength she thought she had before had faded away.

Fortunately Tsunade spoke up, "Mister Uchiha, please find a seat." Sasuke seemed to regain his composure, then went and sat down next to a girl who looked more than happy with his choice of seats.

When Tsunade handed out the test she had a really hard time focusing on it. How could she focus on a test when the guy of her nightmares just walked through the door? But somehow, probably by instinct, she managed to get through it. When she put her pen down she saw that about half the class was already done. She was usually the first to be finished.

She glanced over towards Kiba. His pen was actually shaking in his hand and when she saw his eyes she saw rage. What the heck? Akamaru seemed restless as well; he was pacing around by Kiba's feet. She leaned over to touch him. When she did he snapped up and looked over, his eyes flashed and for a second, she thought he growled at her. However when he saw her, his eyes softened and he gave her a smile that was obviously forced.

"Kiba, please keep your eyes on your paper," Instructed Tsunade while walking up to her desk. He looked back down on his paper and didn't look back up until the test was over.

Sakura felt very grateful when the bell rang for her to go to her next class. She practically ran out the door to her history class. She was the first one in the room and she plopped down in her usual spot. Her head was kept down until she heard Hilie and Kira sit down beside her.

"You ok Sakura?" Hilie asked, her eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah you look horrible," Kira added.

Sakura fought the urge to groan and forced a smile at them, "I'm fine. Just…had a bad test,"

"You?" Hilie asked in disbelief. Then she shrugged and looked down to her textbook "I guess everyone has an off day." Kira didn't look nearly so convinced but fortunately the girl didn't speak up about it.

The rest of the class was one big blur. When the bell rang for lunch Sakura scurried out of the classroom. She needed to go see Tenten. Now. She didn't even bother to put her books away. She just went to the lunch room.

When she saw Tenten she walked over to her. Tenten looked rather rattled and kept her face down until she saw Sakura. "We need to go talk," both girls said at once. They left to go to the girl's washroom. When they got there they chose a stall, walked in inside of it, and locked it.

Sakura decided that she might as well start speaking. She looked over at Tenten, "Sasuke's back."

"So is Neji," Tenten replied sadly. She was looking down at the floor. "I was really freaked out about seeing him; I forgot about how determined I was to not let him get to me."

"I know the feeling," Sakura replied.

"So do you think we should still act like nothing's wrong? Like everything's normal?" Tenten asked.

Sakura thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Probably, I mean, what else can we do right now?"

Tenten looked at her, determination slowly coming into her eyes. "Alright, well, let's go back and act like everything is like it should be. After all, I got a hot guy waiting for me and I'm not about to let Neji spoil that."

Sakura laughed, "That's the spirit."

So the two girls left the washroom, ignoring anyone that might be watching them. They were now feeling confident (or at least more confident then they had felt before) about dealing with the problem ahead of them.


	4. confusion

**Hey sorry for this chapter being so short. Hope you like it.**

* * *

For the remainder of the school day Sakura tried to keep her thoughts away from the raven haired vampire. And so far that seemed to be working ok. He seemed to be preoccupied with other things. Sure she didn't know what those other things were, but as long as they didn't involve her she was perfectly alright with them.

But what did get her uptight was the fact that Kiba seemed to have a real problem with him being here. Ever since biology class he had remained to be snappy and on edge unlike his usual happy-go-lucky self. Heck even Akamaru seemed to growl at every surprise sound! It was worrying her, but she didn't want to ask in case it angered him more. She was concerned for him. This was first time she had seen him like this. Usually when he was mad he would just get over it quickly or try to not think about the cause of his anger. But this was different. And she didn't know why.

Sakura had never felt so grateful about the bell signalling the end of the school. And by the looks of how Kiba nearly ran from his seat, he felt the same way. She speed walked to her locker and quickly retrieved her bag and skateboard. For once she did not wait for Tenten as she went home. She knew Tenten was probably doing the same. Even if they were going to try to not let the set of vampires get to them they were still going to precautious.

She was just about to get on her skateboard when an arm sneaked around her waist and quickly pulled her back to a shaded area behind the school. "Miss me?"

Sakura's breath hitched when she heard his voice. Her body froze. This was the moment she had been dreading ever since she had escaped from him. "What do you think Sasuke? Actually, no, don't answer that. You know perfectly well that I have not missed you in the least bit. Now let me go."

She could hear him chuckle and the grip he had on her waist tightened. "Now why would I do that Sa-ku-ra? I rather like the position we're in."

"The feeling is not mutual. So. Get. Off." She demanded, trying to force herself away from his grip. However her struggles proved to be unsuccessful as he kept his arm around her waist.

"Let her go Uchiha." Kiba's voice sounded deadly.

Fortunately for Sakura, Sasuke's focus was no longer on her, allowing her to push free of his grasp on her. "Sakura, go." Kiba commanded in a voice that left no room for anything close to argument. Sakura nodded and quickly left the scene.

Sakura went back on her skateboard as fast as she possibly could. The scene that had just taken place kept running through her mind. What really confused her was how Kiba acted. Even though he had acknowledged her, almost his entire focus had been directed towards Sasuke. What was that about? How did they know each other?

She nearly had a heart attack when Tenten came through the door. She yelped and fell backwards against the stairs. "Oh," she staggered back up to her feet. "It's just you."

"Although I feel somewhat insulted, yes it is "just me"." Tenten replied, putting her skateboard down by the door. "So how did today go?" Sakura looked down at the ground and shivered in remembrance. "Sorry," Tenten quickly said, "Just thought I should get it over with now."

Sakura sighed. "Good idea." And then she told her friend just what had taken place during the day. By the time she finished she was shaking. It was harder to explain then she had previously suspected.

"Ouch." Tenten commented, she was now seated beside Sakura. "You shouldn't allow him to make you act like this. I mean you look at you, your shaking for gosh sakes! He's not worth it, so stop letting him affect you like that." Tenten was not very good at comforting people.

Sakura sighed and leaned back against the stair case. "I guess you're right. So how did things go with girly man?"

It was Tenten's turn to groan. "Well, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I thought he was going to act way different. I mean, he kept his distance from me and always seem to keep this smirk on his face. Like he was toying with me or something. It was just plain weird."

"It does sound odd." Sakura agreed. "Maybe he's planning something."

"Possibly, I really don't know what to think about it," Tenten huffed. With that, the tomboy stood up and marched outside. "And right now I really don't want to think about it. I'm going outside for a run to clear my head."

Sakura watched Tenten leave, and then stared at the door for a few minutes. What to do now...She went up the stairs to the kitchen and made a milk shake. With the shake in hand she went over to the living room, sat down on the couch, and turned on the TV with the remote. She flipped through the channels until she found a game show she liked and sipped the shake as she watched it.

As the game show went on commercials, Sakura thought about her school work. She didn't remember having any homework; she had finished it all in between classes and breaks. And she didn't have to work today. That meant she could be lazy for the rest of the day. A small smile appeared on her face. She loved being lazy.

The sound of knocking on the door made Sakura jump up from her seat, causing the contents of the half finished shake to spill over onto the couch. She groaned, she was going to have to clean that up. She glanced over to the direction of the door. Tenten would have just walked in. Who was there? Maybe she should just ignore it. But whoever was at the door was persistent, and the knocking (or what sounded more like banging) on the door was getting more frequent.

Slowly, she gathered up her strength and went to go answer the door. Before she opened it she took a deep breath, and then opened the door. A sigh of relief escaped her when she saw that it was Kiba. But he didn't look so happy to see her. In fact he looked like he was trying hard to calm himself down after being thoroughly pissed off. What was wrong with him? She was really confused. "Hey," she told him, stepping aside to let him walk in.

He stepped inside, then turned, shut the door, and looked at her. "What is your connection to Sasuke?" He asked, his eyes glued to her.

Her eyes widened and a small gasp escaped from her throat. She should have been prepared for a question like that. But she wasn't. What could she tell him? He wouldn't believe the truth; heck if she hadn't lived through it she probably wouldn't have even believed it. But he had seen the way Sasuke acted towards her before; he knew there was something between them. She sighed and looked at him with sorry eyes. "I really want to tell you," she began, "But I highly doubt you'd believe me."

* * *

**So before you ask, no Sasuke did not tell Kiba about his past "relationship" with Sakura. The issues between Kiba and Sasuke will be explained in the following chapter. Please review. **


	5. explanation

_**What happened in chapter five:**_

_He stepped inside, then turned, shut the door, and looked at her. "What is your connection to Sasuke?" He asked, his eyes glued to her._

_Her eyes widened and a small gasp escaped from her throat. She should have been prepared for a question like that. But she wasn't. What could she tell him? He wouldn't believe the truth; heck if she hadn't lived through it she probably wouldn't have even believed it. But he had seen the way Sasuke acted towards her before; he knew there was something between them. She sighed and looked at him with sorry eyes. "I really want to tell you," she began, "But I highly doubt you'd believe me."_

* * *

Sakura stood there in silence. Kiba just stared at her. He looked at her with a mixture of disbelief, anger, and hurt evident in his eyes. "Really?" he asked slowly, sounding unconvinced.

She nodded and looked down, wanting to avoid his harsh gaze. Although, she didn't have a good reason to—she wasn't lying. "Yes, and if I told you the truth, you would either accuse me of lying or think that I'm insane." She didn't have to look at him to know he didn't like her answer. Most people wouldn't accept that, and she didn't expect Kiba to be any different.

But then he did something she didn't expect—he growled. Kiba didn't growl, at least not because of her. The sudden sound caused her to look up at him just to see him throw his hands up, turn around, and pound on the door.

Sakura unconsciously took a step back. She had never seen him like this before. The maddest she had ever seen him was when his car was the victim of a hit and run. He was slightly annoyed, but only for a few minutes. In fact, sometimes she had thought it impossible for him to feel anger at all. This was a side that was completely unexpected, and she didn't like it.

Kiba either didn't seem to notice her surprise, or he was too enraged to care about it. "Great, my own girlfriend won't tell me the truth." The words were laced with frustration.

She, through her surprise, somehow managed to find an opening in his statement to change the subject and quickly used it. "Hey I'm not the only one who's not telling the truth. You were happy, and then all of the sudden Sasuke walked into our classroom and you randomly started throwing a fit all day. Honestly, even Akamaru was acting strange," He paused and looked at her. She continued, now voicing the confusion she had felt throughout the day. "You never even mentioned why, so don't act like I'm the only one keeping secrets."

"You...wouldn't understand," He spoke through gritted teeth and almost seemed to brush it off, as if it was irrelevant.

"Yes, I would," She assured him, feeling confident in her answer. After what happened to her with Sasuke—even if Kiba said he was secretly the Easter Bunny—she would believe it.

"No, you wouldn't," He repeated. His back was turned away from her, as if he didn't want to face her. "I can't believe I'm in this situation," He appeared to be talking to himself now.

A frown appeared on her face. As mad as he was, she could also tell that Kiba was hurting. This bothered her more than his anger. It made her want to try anything she could to end his suffering. "Please, talk to me. Tell me why you're so angry," She tried to walk towards him— an action that would have an immediate consequence.

He jumped back away from her, as if she was wild fire. "I really don't want to be here right now," he mumbled, moving towards the door handle.

"Wait!" She called out hurriedly as he was turning the handle. Tears were beginning to build up in her eyes. Sakura felt that if she let Kiba leave now, he would never come back. She didn't care if he didn't believe her. "I'll tell you."

Sighing, he shut the door and turned back to face her. "Alright."

Slowly, she began to tell him had happened to her. "About six months ago, I was a waitress with a girl named Tenten. One night, at the restaurant we worked at, there were two boys, Sasuke and Neji. They were both surrounded by girls and seemed sort of arrogant, but we didn't think anything of it at the time, although we did call them out on it. In fact now that I think of it, we were probably acting way a lot ruder then we were supposed to act to customers. But anyways, the next day we were leaving a movie store when we were approached by Sasuke and Neji. They kidnapped us and we found out that they were vampires." She spoke the last part of the sentence nervously, knowing that her boyfriend probably wouldn't believe her. She was so nervous in fact, that she did not notice that as she was telling the story, Kiba's temper was increasingly getting worse.

"They brought us to their home, where there were two other vampires, who in turn had kidnapped two other girls. We found out that they wanted us to be their mates and had marked us. But then we learned how we could take those marks off and so we planned an escape. Oh, and there's something else important. Tenten and I are both sumuners. This means that we can control the elements, although I must admit we're not that great at it yet. Somehow we convinced the vampires to let us take a walk through the forest. While we were on the walk, we accidently showed our powers by saving a deer and let them know that we were sumuners. Fortunately, later on we managed to escape. Tenten and I separated from the two other girls, although we kept in contact by email. A few days ago, we received an email from the other girls saying that the vampires were back. And today, they found us. I know that this sounds insane, and you probably think that I'm making this all up. But it's real, at least _try_ to believe me," By the end of her explanation, her previously unshed tears were gathering in her eyes. Sakura's arms were folded on her chest and she felt a strong urge to sit down. She was almost unable to stand up. Her legs just weren't supporting her anymore.

Surprisingly, she didn't have to. Kiba came over to her and held her in his arms. Although she could still sense his rage, she felt comfort in his arms and leaned into him. She felt safe with him, like nothing could harm her.

His next sentence broke her train of thought. "I can't believe he's hurt someone else close to me."

She blinked away her tears and pulled away from him slightly. "What?"

He sighed once again. "I guess it's my turn to explain," He moved their positions so that he was in front of her, his arms encircling her waist. His eyes bore into hers. "This probably won't come off as weird as I thought it would. I'm a werewolf. Do you remember how, in movies, werewolves and vampires are sworn enemies? It's real, and it has been going on for a long time, although not all werewolves want the fighting to continue. Some want it to stop."

"My clan was one of the few that were neutral towards vampires. We didn't want to continue with the fighting. The Uchiha clan, however, thought otherwise. They believed we were just pretending. The Uchihas thought that we were trying to deceive people, so that they would let their guard down around us. This would make it easier for us to attack the vampires. They taught those beliefs to Sasuke, who, of course, believed every word of it. When Sasuke and I were about twelve, the Uchiha clan was attacked, and almost everyone within the clan was killed. Sasuke believed that my clan killed them. He came after us, and he..." Kiba paused, taking a deep breath before he continued.

"He _killed_ my father."

At this point, Kiba's hands were pulled into fists. His eyes were squeezed shut, like he was reliving the event in his mind. "After a while, it was discovered that it was Sasuke's brother Itachi who murdered his family. I tracked down Sasuke, expecting an apology. As if the mighty _Sasuke Uchiha _would apologize. When I met up with him, Sasuke said he didn't regret what he did. He even said that he still would have killed my father, even if my clan wasn't suspect for the massacre of his clan. I lost control and attacked him. Even though I injured him, he got away."

Sakura tried to process the information, but it was taking a while. _Her boyfriend was a… a _werewolf_?_ She didn't know what to make of it, but she knew that her Kiba was still hurting. Sakura pulled her boyfriend into a hug—an embrace he eagerly returned. "After that we had a few run-ins with each other, and it always resulted in us fighting it out. However, one of us had always managed to escape the other. This is the first I've seen of him this year," He sighed and looked up at her. "And now he's hurting you as well."

She pulled him even closer to her. He buried his head in the crook of her neck. For a while they stayed like that, silently holding each other. Neither one seemed to want to break the silence. But, after a while, Sakura knew it had to happen. She lifted her head up, and Kiba looked at her in response. "So, what now?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "I don't know, but I know that the last thing I want to do is nothing."

She nodded in understanding, although that had been what she and Tenten had been trying before this. Now that she thought more about it, it probably wasn't a very smart idea. After all what were they expecting? Were they hoping for Sasuke and Neji to lost interest and simply leave? That wasn't a very smart plan. That left the question: _what was the new plan?_ "Do you want us to confront them?" She asked.

"I just tried that," He replied. "I asked him what he was here for. He said it was to get _you_ back. I told him to back off. He promised he would, as soon as got what was his. Then he left." Repeating the situation seemed to rekindle his anger, but then he stopped to think about something. "What did you mean by 'confronting _them_'?"

"Oh, right," She said in response. Kiba probably didn't know about Neji being here or any of that. "You know how when I was explaining what happened to me I mentioned a girl named Tenten? And how the vampire that got her was named Neji? He came here too."

Kiba groaned. "There's another one of them? Great, now I'm outnumbered."

"Outnumbered?" She asked, confused. Then she realized that he meant that he was the only one going to fight them. "Hey! Tenten and I are sumuners remember? We can fight."

"Yes, because you really showed that earlier today," He countered sarcastically, unconvinced of her statement.

She flushed, knowing that he was right about today. But she wasn't always like that. "I hadn't practiced in a long time," she tried to defend herself.

"Well, you should probably start practicing again soon," He told her this in almost in a nagging tone mixed with urgency. Then, more kindly, he added. "I don't think I can face Sasuke and Neji alone."

"You won't have to," she reassured him. "I will be right beside you."

* * *

**I hope everyone liked it. Please review and tell me your thoughts on it.**


End file.
